Vindicated
by Revenge77
Summary: Spider-Man is being hunted down by S.H.I.E.L.D., but they're having trouble located him. Fury is starting to get frustrated with this. So when Peter gets a bad beating from some thugs, while not in costume. And is also found by a sassy big mouthed girl, who happens to live with the Avengers. Things are bound to go south. Did a mention that the Avengers don't know he's Spider-man?
1. Let's start this story out with a BANG!

**I don't own anything, but my oc. I hope you enjoy this little chapter.**

* * *

Everything happened so fast, bombs going off, someone screaming her name, no not my name, the name she had given herself; the shock wave hitting her full force and throwing her into wall, causing her to hit her head rather hard. She let out a groan as she sat against the walls as the flames crawled towards her like a warm blanket. Her vision blurred as saw blue and red, then everything went black.

* * *

'No, no, no, no, please don't be to late.' Peter thought as he swung into the flaming building ignoring the Avengers. Once inside he looked around, it was hard to see with all the smoke, but he managed to spot her. He felt a little relieved even though the flames grew near her, and he swung over to her just as she passed out. With that Peter landed beside her and picked her up bridal style and looked at the entrance he came through. He glared under his mask seeing it was blocked now, so he looked around and he spotted a exit. So Peter got ready to make a risky and rushed escaped, and he shot a web towards the ceiling and pulled himself up. After a hard struggled and multiple burns he had made it. So Peter quickly ran away from the flaming building and sat her down, she was breath which was good, wait it stopped.

"Rev...Come on Rev, breath," Peter said pulling my mask up to his nose and started doing CPR. 'One, Two, Three, Four, Five, breathe...One, two, three, four...' he thought and she starts breathing again and he sit back and let out a sigh of relief. "You're not going to leave me that easily," Peter said to her knowing she was unconscious still. Then police sirens and S.H.I.E.L.D agents ruined the moment and Spider-Man had to leave.

* * *

After Peter left, the girl for the feds, the Avengers came running to her side. Clint and Natasha were the first ones to help get her into the S.H.I.E.L.D. rescue chopper. They were worried sick, for two years they had acted like her parents and gotten rather attached to her...

**To be continued:**

**Okay, I'm sorry that it's short, but I want to consider this as my test trial to see if anyone likes it. So fill free to comment, like what ever.**


	2. Oh, the Irony of my life

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Four Months before the explosion:**

Revenge was sitting at the table bored, she had a rough day in general. For starters today was the anniversary of the day she faked her death, gave her foster brother away to strangers, her home blew up, and her sixth pair of foster parents died like the rest. On top of that she's been working on math work all day, because she refused to ask Tony for help.

"Why don't you ask Tony for help?" Clint asked, he had been trying to reason with her for thirty minutes now.

"Because he'll mock me for not knowing this kind of math," Revenge said being stubborn.

"Rev, you're homeschooled, and we all cleared our schedule for you and for your school work. Bruce teaches you chemistry, Jane Foster helps you with normal science, Pepper took over doing English, Steve drops what's he doing to do History with you, Tasha is teaching you different languages, while Thor tells you stories from Mythology, and I get stuck doing Gym class everyday. Which means Tony is in charge of the mathematics," Clint said.

"Fine," Revenge said in defeat and turns her head towards the living room direction.  
"TONY!" Revenge yelled and heard grumbling so she smirked to herself.

"What!?" Tony asked shuffling into the room all grumpy.

"I need help," Revenge said innocently and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"The great Little Archer Demon, needs help with a few simple story problems?" Tony asked and she nodded. Tony then smirked to himself and started helping her by explaining the problem the best he could for her to understand, without stressing her out. Once she understood she finished her math within minutes and stood up and stretched.

"Can, I go out, I'm just going to take walk, I promise," Revenge said more then asked looking Clint straight in the eye.

"Fine, I'm coming with you though, this city isn't safe enough for a short, weak, little girl walk alone in, even with superheroes," Clint said and Revenge slapped his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked and Revenge glared then said,"You know what that was for," before walking to the elevator.

* * *

Peter had been walking home from school, once these guys had jumped him with knives. 'Seriously, knives? Robbing a kid is low' he thought, he knew he could take them out easily, but he couldn't risk people figuring out he was JJ's masked menace. So he had to play his part without puns and quips of sarcastm.

"Guys, can't we be reasonable?" Peter asked and the guys came at him so, he grabbed his skate board and ran. The men just smirked and ran after him, quickly catching him, and started beating him up and cutting him with a knife. Then they left laughing and looking through his money he had in his wallet, leaving Peter for dead.

Peter was against a wall in alley sitting there bleeding and bruised from the amount of punches and stab wounds, he had gotten. He then decided to stand, but he end up falling back into a sit with a groan. Peter sat there bleeding for what felt like hours, but he knew it was shorter then that, because no one has called him or even walked past the alley. So he waited helplessly and looked at his phone, rather surprised to have no reception.

"Great, this must be only part of the city that doesn't get cell reception," Peter mumbled to himself rather angry. Just then he heard people and he perked up and yelled for help in a hoarse voice.

* * *

"Revenge, put on the jacket it's thirty-five degrees out here," Clint said mad and tired of reasoning with the stubborn teenage girl...or at least trying to reason with her.

"Nope," Revenge said crossing her arms and stomped off a head. She kept walking even though Clint called for her to stop, and she would have kept treading on if she hadn't heard a hoarse voice calling for help. Revenge just some what smirked to herself and impulsively went to where the voice was, not even thinking about the what if the bad guys were still around fact.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to walk home alone?" Revenge asked as she came into the alley and saw Peter.

* * *

Peter looked up hearing a rather calm, but sassy voice asking him if his mother ever told him not to walk home alone. He just chuckled a little at the comment and said,"Yeah, no, she hasn't mainly due to the fact she's dead, but my aunt has," then he silently cursed himself, he wasn't Spider-Man the sarcastic bug full of quips, come back lines, and puns. No right now he was Peter shy, nerdy kid who liked taking picture with a old camera.

The girl just glared at him for a moment, but the look faded quickly. "Well, you should of listened to her, now tell me what kinda wounds you have, Mr. Sarcastic?" she asked.

Peter sighed and said,"Sorry I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"So, I take it that you want me to leave you for the dead? Okay, oh, well that's fine with me," the girl said and turned around and started to walk away slowly.

"Wait!" Peter yelled in his weak hoarse voice.  
"Yes?" the girl asked turning around with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just got mad because I got robbed, stabbed, and beat up by thugs and bullies today. Please, take me to a hospital please," Peter begged and she gave him a uncertain look.

"Fine, I'll be right back," she said and walked out of the alley, leaving Peter to wonder or not she just told him that so he would call after her.

* * *

Revenge walked out of the alley and bumped into a rather angry Clint Barton.

"Look I know you're mad that I ditched you, but I had a good reason, and he's in the alley over there bleeding to death," Revenge said quickly and Clint dropped his scowl and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Just follow me," Revenge said leading Hawkeye to the alley, where the kid sat passed out from blood loss.

Clint cursed quietly and walked over to the kid and checked his pulse.

"Revenge, called Tony, the tower has the closest medical bay and medical response team. Tell him that I said Broken Arrow," Clint said.

Revenge nodded and took her phone out and called Tony as she was told and said Broken Arrow, and hung up after also giving their location.  
"So broken arrow?" Revenge asked.

"Tony assigned us stupid code words that we should only use if you're injured, kidnapped, or something else that counts as harmful emergency," Clint stated as he applied pressure to the kid's wounds or at least one of them.

"Oh, so, what did the others get, as their code words?" Revenge asked as she sat on her knees and help apply pressure to the kid's wounds.

"Tasha got Spider Walk, Thor got Pikachu, Bruce got Puny God, I got stuck with Broken Arrow, and Captain got Frisbee," Clint said and Revenge laughed a little at the thought of Thor saying Pikachu or Captain saying Frisbee.

"So what did Tony assign himself?" Revenge asked.

"Oh we got the liberty of picking the word watermelon for him," Clint said and sighed in relief once he heard Tony's suit.

**End of that chapter:**

**Yes this a cliff hanger. Anyway I just wanted to thank_ ShadowintheKnight_, _Nobody_, _Chelsea619_, _LazeBlaZe7_, and _Somebody_, for commenting. This made me very happy so I decided to finish this chapter today. Also as for info Peter Parker is going to be fifteen in this story and the chapters will be going back and forth between past and present. Again thank you for reviewing/commenting, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And fill free to give some friendly advise for future chapters.**


	3. Missing Puzzle Pieces

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Present:**

Tony was pacing back and forth in the hall way of the S.H.I.E.L.D. deep thought and nervous.

"Tony stop pacing, it's annoying me," Natasha said bluntly, she was sitting beside Clint who was out cold. Tony simply just waved her off, not really scared of her, and continued to pace.

"Something is not right in this picture," Tony said still walking in circles.

"What exactly are you getting at, Stark?" Steve asked.

"Use your brain, Capt, our little paddle-wan was just caught in a explosion, lived, but S.H.I.E.L.D. can't find a single bomb shell," Tony said pulsing for a moment.  
"Yet, Natasha got a phone call from someone saying there was a bomb inside the building. Also right before we got to the scene we got a call from Hill saying they got some in-tell that Hydra was doing a meeting there for a weapon exchange in Boston, but we were in New York," Tony said thinking out loud.

"Now that I think about it, I don't even remember Revenge being with us once we went to Boston," Steve said.

"Exactly, Natasha do you remember what time we headed out?" Tony asked.

"Around 1500," Natasha said.

"So we left at three, and we should of gotten to Jersey within thirty minutes. What time did you get that call," Tony said.

"1700," Natasha said.

"Okay, that means we went two hours without knowing what we were doing or where we went," Tony said frustrated that he couldn't remember.

* * *

Bruce had been working most of the day in lab, and had not decided sit the Boston mission out. Mainly because he was scared of what the other guy might do, but now he was really scared. He was in a forest with a lot of trees and stuff thrown everywhere or smashed. Bruce didn't exactly remember letting his Mr. Hyde out to play. With a thought he stood up and was so happy Tony had made pants that would adjust to the other guy's size and shrink back to his once his tantrum was over.

Bruce started walking through the woods until he found himself a road, and he started following it. That is until he found a stop sign that was written in Russian and he frowned. He then rubbed his brow calmly and mentally asked himself 'Why Russia?', before starting to walk again needing to find a phone and cash.

* * *

Peter was at home laying in his bed staring at his ceiling trying to stay calm, by trying to play connect the dots with the popcorn ceiling. He could really do that once he was worried sick about his best friend, and the fact S.H.I.E.L.D. has dubbed him extremely dangerous for something he didn't do. Seriously he doesn't rob banks, he prevents bank robberies.

The thought of robbing a bank made him laugh a little at the thought, but yet again he found himself daydreaming about Revenge's smile, and her huge fan girl crush on Spider-Man. He found it amusing to find out that a girl who lives with the Avengers' didn't want one autograph from them, but want like ten from Spider-Man. Peter just smiled blushing at the thought then shook the thought.

"What are you doing Peter, you just lost your girlfriend to the green goblin two months ago. You can't be thinking about another girl, especially one who has Hawkeye and Black Widow that act like her parents," Peter mumbled to himself and scolding himself for the thought.

* * *

"My plan is almost complete, I just need one more piece of the puzzle," a dark figure said in the shadows in which he hid. He was talking to a girl a woman, who simply nodded and asked,"And that'll be?"  
"The girl," the man said and the woman walked away remaining in the shadows unseen by everything.

**The end of that chapter:**

**Okay first off, I want to thank those who reviewed, and I really love ya'lls encouragement, so here's your reward. This lovely chapter. I would have updated sooner, but the website wouldn't let me on it. Because it was updating of course. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it's a bit short. **


	4. Glitches

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Four months ago:**

Tony's first thought once he got a call from Revenge saying bird brain's emergency word, was that the idiot missed a building while running across the roofs playing Robin Hood. He hadn't expected a teenage boy with three stab wounds and covered in nasty looking bruises. So after taking this in he helped Clint and Revenge get the kid back to the Avenger's tower.

Tony had asked Bruce to fix him, but Bruce again reminded him he wasn't that type of doctor, so he had too call in some S.H.I.E.L.D medics. He watched with a few others as the stitched the kid up, after making sure there was no internal bleeding and put a I.V. in his arm. After about forty-five minutes the medics left, gave them instructions on what to do when the kid woke up, it was very annoying to him.

"Well, this is boring," Tony said interrupting the silence.

"Well go play your video games or go tinker or poke Bruce, Iron Pain," Revenge said rudely.

"Little Archer Demon," Tony shot back and glared at Revenge who returned a glare.

"Tin Can," Revenge said in return.

"Quiet it both of you," Steve said walking into room.

"Good, now does anybody know who this kid is?" Steve asked and no body answer or raised there hand except Revenge.

"Revenge," Steve said.

"I have no clue who he is," Revenge said and Tony face palmed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain kid," Tony said.

"If I don't have a brain, how come I figured out to use your S.H.I.E.L.D. hacking program, and delete every file they have on me and a few other people I owe?" Revenge asked and walked out of the room with her head held high. Leaving the Avengers dumb struck for a moment before Clint asked,"Wait, what?"

"She hacked me?" Tony questioned himself trying to process this.

"Aw, man I'm doomed Natasha's going to kill me and worse Fury's going to kill Revenge," Clint said panicking.

"Calm, down Soldier I'll handle this," Steve said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Revenge sat calmly on the couch listening to Fury rant and scold her.

"Are you even listening to me, Revenge? Do even realize what you did? Do you know how serious was? We don't even know who's files you deleted so until then, so you might as well save us the trouble, and lessen your punishment by telling us," Fury said.

"Sorta, yes, probably not, and I deleted the X-Men files, the Runaway files, my files of course, Deadpool's files, and Spidey's files," Revenge said calmly.

"Why?" Fury asked calmly holding back a growl.

"I owe Ice Man and Rogue. I could of easily been part of the Runaways. I can't have stuff out there on me, but I left my medical file untouched for my sake. Deadpool is awesome and he threatened me, and I just like Spider-Man and he has every right to keep his identity a secret," Revenge said simply not caring.

"Is that so?...Agent Romanoff, I trust you can take it from here," Fury said and left the building.

Revenge messed with a pencil calmly until Fury left then looked up at Natasha with a nervous smile and look.

"That isn't going to get you any where, Revenge. No tell me what the hell were you thinking?!" Natasha asked.

"I wasn't thinking," Revenge said glaring at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"EXACTLY YOU WEREN'T! Do you know what Fury could of done to you, he could of thrown you into prison and never let you see the sun again. We try to protect you, Revenge, but you make it hard once you pull stunts like this," Natasha said, she had started out yelling, but her voice became softer and lower.

"PROTECT ME?! No one has ever protected me! Not once I was young! Not ever! You're not my mom Natasha, so stop acting like it, in fact I'm tired of everybody acting like my parents," Revenge said bitterly and started to storm off.

"I'm the closet thing you have to a mother, and the only reason Fury hasn't taken you away or locked you up, is because he sees potential in you. And the only reason you haven't left this place or us because you care. You don't like it and you wont admit it, but you care for us!" Natasha snapped and Revenge left the room.

* * *

"Sir," Steve said now standing in front of Nick Fury in the Helicarrier.

"I assume this is about Revenge?" Fury asked.

"Sir, look she's just a kid and we've all done stupid stuff once we were teenagers. I'm not saying we're not going to punish her, it's just...," Steve started, but was cut off.

"Calm down, Captain. I got a punishment for her, and it's not doing my dishes or scrubbing every hall in the carrier with a tooth brush," Fury said and Steve calmed down some.

"May I ask what you have in store for her?" Steve asked.

"I'm going to make her bring in Spider-Man, it's completely safe and fool proof...Hopefully Revenge proof," Fury said and Steve nodded.

"It's not me you have to worry about, Sir. It'll be Clint and Natasha, they've grown quite attached to her," Steve said.

"I know, now shouldn't you be getting back to your team, Captain?" Fury asked and Steve nodded and left with out questions.

* * *

Peter groaned and woke up only to the sassy girl who found him in a chair next to the bed he was in, asleep. He ignored her for moment and looked around the room from where he was. It wasn't a hospital for sure because it had painted walls and a flat screen and plus a comfortable large bed. After that he looked at the girl and took in her features, which he could do better now since he wasn't dying anymore.

She had dirty blonde hair, fair pale skin, and apparently likes to where royal blue and black, lots of black. Because she was wearing black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a royal blue shirt and black leather jacket.

'What is up with sassy blondes?' Peter thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling and shift his weight some uncomfortable that is until blondy woke up.

"Sorry if I woke you up," Peter said.

"It's fine, it's not like I dream or anything, you just saved me from some pain," she said calmly.

"I never got to thank you...What was your name again?" he asked.

"You can call me Rev or Revi," she said.

"Well, nice to meet you Rev, my name is Peter, and I just want to say thank you for saving my life," Peter said.

"What no thank you for also saving your life for us?" Tony asked and Peter looked towards the door and saw the Avengers walking inside. He just gaped in aw and Tony smirked.

"Th-thank you," Peter stuttered.

**To be continued:**

**Again thank ya'll for commenting and like I said before I'll be going back and forth between past and present. Also yes I was talking Gwen being the girlfriend who died, simply because she died in the comic, that scene will be in here sooner or later. Anyway I hope ya'll like the chapter. I would have updated sooner, but my power went out.**


	5. Shocking News

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Present:**

"Well, I got good news and bad news," the Doctor said looking at the Avengers feeling nervous.

"Give us the bad news first and her name is Revenge, not Nemesis," Clint demanded.

"Well, Nem...Revenge is currently in a Medically induced coma, why her body heals," the doctor said.

"How many injuries did the shock wave cause?" Natasha asked.

"The shock waved caused no injuries, someone else yes," the doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"She has two minor cuts, a gaping whole in leg, multiple bruises,a broken arm, and first degree burns," the doctor five froze up some, but nodded in the end, they weren't assuming the worse until they found out the truth.

"Also she has several scars...," the doctor started.

"We already know about the scars healer! Now where's the man of spiders?!" Thor boomed angrily, speaking for the first time.

"I-I don't know, I'm just the doctor here," the guy stuttered and backed away nervously.

"Come down, big guy," Tony said and Thor clinched his jaw mad and the doctor left rather quickly.

Tony sighed and rubbed his brow.

"Maybe...Maybe Bruce knows what happens, he was baby sitting Revenge," Tony said calmly.

"Maybe, let's go find him," Steve said.

"That might be a problem, because as far as I know the Hulk is AWOL," Fury said and they turned around to face him.

"That's why I need you five to find Dr. Banner and bring him back to the carrier," Fury continued.

"But who's going to stay with Revenge? Jane is in England, and Pepper is at a meeting," Clint said and Thor and Tony both gave questioning looks to Clint, silently asking him how he knew that. The answer was simple S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I'll have men inside and outside the room keeping an eye on things," Fury said.

"No way, no offense sir, but if Revenge wakes up she'll have an asthma attack seeing strangers at her bed side and worse keeping her from leaving," Clint said.

"What are you getting at, Barton?" Fury said.

"What, Clint is trying to say is that she needs to wake up to a familiar face," Natasha said.

"Like who?" Fury asked calmly.

"I'm already on that," Tony said calling a familiar face.

* * *

Peter groaned waking up to here his cell phone ringing. He would of smashed it like he did to his alarm clock, but he held back the thought and picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked half asleep.

"Hey, kiddo, I have some bad news and a question for you," Tony said and Peter sat up awake now.

"W-what is it?" Peter asked nervous wondering is Tony figured out he was Spider-Man.

"Rev, is in the hospital and I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with her, why me and the others go pick up Bruce," Tony said trying to make it sound completely normal and safe.

"Uh, sure I have to ask my Aunt of course, I doubt she would say no," Peter said.

"Okay, you ask her kid and I'll hold," Tony said on the other side of the phone.

Peter nodded forgetting that he was talking over the phone for a moment and he put down the phone. He then made his way down stairs and went to look in the kitchen for his Aunt May. Luckily his guess was right so he walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt May, can I go over to my friends house, if I end up staying there longer I'll call you, okay?" Peter asked.

"By friend's house you mean that sweet young girl Revi," Aunt May.

"Uh, yeah I might have to stay the night, she recently got out of the hospital for a broken arm, and her family's boss is being a real jerk and making them work. So they asked me if I could babysit her since she's known to be wild child," Peter said bending the truth some, and realized this was probably the best excuse/ lie he has ever told.

Aunt May stared at him for a second and said,"Of course you can, dear! Go get your things packed, and I'll send some of these cookies I'm baking with you."

'Wow I wasn't expecting that at all.' Peter thought and nodded and looked at the clock seeing it was one already and went upstairs and picked up his cell.

"She said yes," Peter said.

"Great, there should be a car outside waiting for you by now," Tony said and Peter looked out his bedroom window and sure enough there was car.

"Okay...," Peter said.

"See you then, kid," Tony said and hung up.

* * *

Bruce was now in Magadan, which was a remote town in Russia. Some guy had been willing to give him a ride which Bruce thanked him for about twenty times. Luckily the guy knew English and was also kind enough to give him some money for a payphone.

So that's where Bruce was now, standing at a payphone listening.

He was getting frustrated with the payphone because it kept saying the same thing in different languages, but he had to stay calm.

"Yesli vy govorite rossiyskoy presse odin. Si vous parlez presse française deux. Ha beszélni magyar sajtó három," the operator said.

Bruce sighed it was going to be a while because there are roughly 6,500 languages in the world, but luckily only 2,000 to 1,000 languages that are popular well spoken.

**To be continued:**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and thank you for the reviews. Sorry my notes are short, but I got to go.**


	6. Should I tell or should I not?

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Past:**

Peter's head was spinning, he couldn't believe it. The Avengers were standing in front of him.

"Okay, kid take a deep breath and breathe," Tony said and Peter did, and realized he had been holding his breath.

"H-how?" Peter asked stuttering.

"Rev and I found you, well more or less Rev," Clint said.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked cutting them off from their stupid, dragged out answers.

"O-okay," Peter stuttered and Bruce nodded. Then Revenge yawned and looked at them tiredly and with boredom and a few of them looked at her.

"What? I was actually yawning and not being rude this time. Anyways since you guys are here I can leave and actually go to bed. So thanks for the one sided conversation," Revenge said and left the room.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't touch anything like paint or the coffee maker," Clint said leaving and Natasha sighed before following him out the door.

Tony took that as his cue and took the chair Revenge had been sitting in.

"So! What's your name kid?" Tony asked curiously and Bruce sighed and sat in the other chair in the corner. He might as well make sure Tony doesn't scare the poor kid to death, since Capt. was out at the moment.

"Peter...," he said and Tony gave him a pressuring look.

"Parker...Peter Parker," he said so nervous, because it's not everyday you get rescued by Avengers.

"How old are you Peter?" Tony asked smirking to himself at the kid's nervousness.

"Fifteen," Peter said still very shaken up.

"So what do you think about Rev?" Tony asked.

"Uh...I'm grateful she found me, but she's kind of sassy and intimidating," Peter said truthfully.

"That's understandable because she really is even though she's 5'2," Tony said and chuckled at the thought of that.

"Um, do you have a cell phone I could use?" Peter asked still a little nervous.

"Don't you have one kid?" Tony asked.

"The guys who jumped me and stabbed me took my cell phone and wallet?" Peter said and gave a weak smiled.

"Good point...Why didn't they take your bag?" Tony asked looking towards his backpack.

"Who knows robbers are stupid," Peter said.

"I'll take that as a answer," Tony said and handed him his cell phone.

* * *

Steve was pacing in the lobby trying to figure out how he was going to tell Clint and Natasha, much less Revenge what the punishment was. This whole idea of Fury's bothered him, mainly because he didn't think it was right. Revenge was going to be devastated that she was going to have to turn her number one idol into S.H.I.E.L.D. While Clint and Natasha are going to be enraged because Fury was putting Revenge in probable danger just to catch this guy.

Steve took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator and took it to the top floor. He stepped out of the elevator and into the living room noticing it was calm and quiet, which was most likely a bad sign.

"Barton? Miss Romanoff?" Steve asked starting to raddle off names to see if any was home.

"Miss Romanoff has asked me to tell you to be quiet and to let you know that her, Thor, Revenge, and Agent Barton are in the living room," Jarvis said in a quiet voice, but Steve still jumped a little, he really hated the technology these days. He then nodded and walked into the living room seeing they were about to watch the Lone Ranger again. It was probably Revenge's idea since it's her favorite movie of all time.

Steve looked at everyone Natasha and Clint were sitting by each other and Barton had his arm around Tasha and the remote in the other hand. Revenge was sprawled out on the couch as well and had her head in Natasha's lap, half asleep, that why he was told to be quiet Natasha wanted Revenge to go to sleep. For most teenagers it was easy, if they were tired they would go to sleep, but for Revenge that was not the case. She was like a small child she wanted to do anything, but sleep she wanted to run around and pull pranks and play games. So once she was calm and still it was best to let her stay that way.

"You going to join us of stand there and stare?" Clint asked breaking Steve away from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Steve said and sat beside Thor who was eating some poptarts. He decided he was going to tell them later.

* * *

Bruce stood there in the room listening to Peter call his Aunt, and he wondered silently why he would call his aunt instead of his parents. He then realized that Peter must live with his aunt and something happened with or to his parents. So he stood there thinking as he listened too him talk.

"No, Aunt May I'll be fine, I promise it's nothing serious. You don't need to drive here...Aunt May," Peter tried to reason with his Aunt who wanted to come see him 'at the hospital'.

Bruce watched him struggle the poor kid thought his Aunt would think he was lying if he told her he was at the Avenger's tower. He couldn't really blame him for telling her that he was at the hospital, but now it created a big mess and now she wants to see him. Bruce watched this for five more minutes until that is Tony just had to take the phone from Peter.

"Excuse me Miss Parker I assume...No I'm not the doctor," Tony said and Bruce snickered hearing the old lady yell at Tony completely freaking out on him.

"Hold on, please listen...My name is Tony Stark you know Iron Man...Oh you have heard of me, that's good...I'll send my driver to come pick you...Wait what? What do you mean you don't trust me, I'm Iron Man," Tony whined and Bruce was very amused by this.

Peter raised an eyebrow and looked at Bruce and asked,"Does he always act like this?"

"Only if he doesn't win," Bruce said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Fine just Drive to Avenger's...Yes it's the big ugly building in the middle of New York," Tony said and was hung up on.

"Yeeeeeeesh, I feel bad for you kid you have one mean aunt," Tony said.

"She's not mean she's just scared of losing me like my Uncl...," Peter started to say, but trailed off.

"We'll leave you alone," Bruce said and dragged Tony out of the room before he could pester the poor kid anymore, luckily walking into the living room and seeing the others watching the Lone Ranger distracted him. Bruce sighed and sat on the couch beside Steve while Tony sat on the love seat with the bowl of popcorn.

**To be continued:**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy making book covers for probable sequels for this Story. Mainly because I have many plot lines and twist I want to add. On top of this I've had writers block and have been at my friend's house. Anyway thank ya'll for replying and feel free to pm on your thoughts of probable sequels to this story.**


	7. Just a bunch of ruble

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Present:**

"Om du talar svenska pressen en två och fem. Si usted habla español pulse 0ne dos y seis. If you speak English press one, two, and seven," the operator said and Bruce quickly did so, he had listened to this machine say the same phrase in 127 languages.

Bruce quickly dialed Tony's number hoping he wasn't to late. While he had been waiting for the operator to say his language his memory had decided to come back to him.

"Bruce? Where are you everybody is worried," Tony said in his normal I'm not really worried voice.

"Tony, where's Revenge, Peter, and Spider-Man?" Bruce asked.

"Uh, Revenge in the hospital, Peter is on his way here, where we are, and bug boy is somewhere unknown. That guy has some nerve showing his face after what he did," Tony said and Bruce frowned, even though he was relieved that Peter and Revenge were safe.

"Tony, Spider-Man never pull those crimes, it was...," Bruce started, but was cut off by the operated.

"If you want to continue the call, please insert one Russian Ruble," the Operator said and Bruce checked for some money and sighed once he didn't find some. The phone then cut off and he took a deep breath he didn't want the big guy to show. So he decided to stay put, and hope the others find him, and hope they had enough time to trace his call.

* * *

Tony cursed once the phone was cut off. He hadn't thought about tracing the call, mainly because he thought Bruce would tell him where he was. He silently cursed his stupidity. "Well I blew that chance," Tony said totally forgetting what Bruce said about Spider-Man.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I didn't trace Bruce's call, because I didn't think the operator would cut us off and ask for ruble," Tony said and trailed off thinking.

"Ruble is Russian money Tony," Natasha said before he could go look it up. Tony looked at her, he had forgotten Natasha was from Russia.

"That doesn't help much because Russia is a big place," Tony stated and the nodded in agreement.

"Besides we can't go anywhere until Peter gets here," Tony said speaking up again and no one answered. They then went back to sitting down or pacing like before Bruce called.

* * *

Peter put his jacket on over his hoodie, and grabbed his bag as he headed down stairs.

"Aunt May, my ride is here," Peter said.

"Okay, just be careful and don't for get that bag of cookies for Revi, Peter," Aunt May said and Peter grabbed the bag and turned to leave.

"Peter," Aunt May said and he stopped in his tracks.

"Aren't you for getting something?" she asked and Peter walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Aunt May I should be home in a day or two," Peter said and left and got in the back seat of the car.

* * *

"How was your day Mister Parker?" Happy asked.

"Good, did Tony give your old job back or something, Happy?" Peter asked.

"Pepper did actually, apparently I got to many complaints while I was head of security," Happy said and started to drive towards the Avengers' location. Peter was silent after that comment, and figured Happy didn't want to talk about it.

**End of that Chapter:**

**Well thanks for the reviews guys really I didn't realize I almost had thirty reviews. So thank you, so much for reviewing. I'm going to try and update again to day. Sorry the chapter is short, but I think I accomplished everything for this chapter and hit my highlights. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. The wrath of May Parker

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Past:**

Aunt May drove down to that ugly old tower in the middle of the city as fast she could without the cops getting on her trail. She didn't want to loose Peter like she had lost her late husband Benjamin Parker better known as Ben Parker.

So once she got to the tower she didn't even bother checking in with the front desk lady.

"Excuse me ma'am, you have to sign in," the lady tried to stop her.

"My Nephew is here somewhere with stab wounds, where's Mister Stark?" Aunt May asked.

* * *

"Sir there's a Miss Parker in the lobby arguing with Miss Brewster," Jarvis said interrupting Tony's movie watching trance.

"Tell Miss Brewster to send her up," Tony said.

"Yes, sir," Jarvis said.

* * *

"I don't care my nephew is somewhere bleeding and maybe dying without me!" Aunt May yelled at the girl.

"I'm sorry I can't let you...," Amy Brewster started to say.

"Miss Brewster, Mister Stark said to said Miss Parker up to the top floor," Jarvis said and Aunt May jumped a little.

"He's an A.I. an Artificial Intelligence...Right this way Miss Parker," Amy explained and May followed her to the elevator.

Amy then pressed the button for the top floor and rode the elevator up with Aunt May, until she got off, she then took it back down stairs to the lobby.

* * *

Tony looked up hearing the elevator and went to greet Miss Parker.

"Welcome to Avengers...," Tony started.

"Where's my Nephew?" May asked rudely she wasn't very kind once Peter was hurt and Tony frowned

"Follow me," he said and led her to the room Peter was in.

"Peter Parker! How many times have I told you not to walk home alone and take the bus!" Aunt May said raising her voice once she got in the room and spotted Peter.

"Nice to see you too Aunt May," Peter said.

"You scared me half to death, never to that again, promise me," Aunt May said.

"I promise," Peter said.

"I'll just leave, you're welcome to stay here until Peter is well enough to go home," Tony said and left the room.

* * *

Tony walked back into the living room and states,"Man, that woman scares me."

"Who Miss Parker?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, she reminds me of my grandma mean and demanding," Tony said and no body commenting. Aunt May cleared her throat and Tony turned around.

"Yet sweet and caring at the same time," Tony said trying to save himself from May Parker's wrath.

"I just wanted to thank most of you, for finding my nephew and fixing him up. I will be willing to give you a reward," Aunt May said.

"Ma'am we're honored and all, but we can't take your money and we can't really take the credit for finding nephew," Steve said before Tony could say anything.

"Then who should I think?" May asked.

"Me," Revenge said yawning and sitting up.

"You can keep your reward, I don't need one after all I'm always being told a hero doesn't need a reward just support to do the right thing," Revenge said and the team was a bit shocked by the wise talk.

"That's totally from Capt.," Tony whispered to Clint and he nodded.

"Well, thank you...," May said trailed off.

"Revi," Revenge said.

"Thank you Revi, for finding my Nephew, how about you come over to our place and have dinner with me and Peter, some times after he's better?" May asked.

"It would be my honor," Revenge said with a smile and waited until Aunt May left to Peter's room to turn and face the team.

"And that is what I call acting like someone your not," Revenge said and walked to the fridge.

"What are you up to Revenge?" Tony asked.

"Nothing," Revenge said with her back to him.

"I wont believe that until I got some proof," Tony said and left heading towards the labs.

"Good luck with that!" Revenge called after him and pulled out some left overs.

**The end of this chapter:**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys I officially have over thirty reviews and it makes me smile. As I promised another chapter and the first person to guess the bad guys, before the next chapter. I will allow you to make a oc who will appear in the next chapter as a Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and maybe some future chapters. Okay here's the hint on who the characters are one is a blue female and the other loves metal. Please don't review your answer, and please pm me you answer. Because some people might know who I'm talking about. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Author's Note (Very important)

**Okay scratch the pm part because I just realized that it wouldn't be fair to the guest, because I don't think they can pm me. So just review the your answer in stead that way it's fair for everyone.-Revenge**


	10. Notes (Also important)

**The first one who answer the little question for the contest was Somebody a guest who has been reviewing my story for a while. Thanks for that. Anyway the only thing keeping the next chapter from being published is not knowing if you want to make a character who will appear at random in the story. So if you want your character to be in the next chapter, fill this form out.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Description:**

**Rank in S.H.I.E.L.D:**

**Job in S.H.I.E.L.D.(Medic, assassin, what ev):**

**Extra:**

**If you don't want to do this, let me know and I'll come up with something.**


	11. Let's Play the Guessing Game

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Present:**

Peter Parker noticed that the trip to the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital went by very quick. At first he didn't mind, but now he was dreading seeing Revenge in her current state again. He was silent as Happy led him to where the team was. Peter found it funny how they loved him in general, but hated Spider-Man.

He was brought out of his train of thought by Tony saying,"About time you got here," and Peter stayed quiet.

"Sorry, we have to leave short notice, but we have to find Bruce," Steve said.

"Revenge, is in there, you can sit out here or in there, we don't care, just watch out for her until we get back," Clint said and they left him just like that.

Peter stared at the door wondering whether or not to go in or not. He took a deep breath and went inside and looked at Revenge, she looked pretty beat up. She was breathing somewhat better then she was when he left her.

Peter pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and took a seat. He let out another shaky breath and took her hand into his. 'I'm so sorry this happen to you, Rev.' Peter thought, he couldn't say it out loud because there was a camera angled at them in the room. That and this was a S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital, which would make saying that sound suspicious.

"You would probably punch me in the arm and call me a hugable panda bear again, whatever that's suppose to mean, if I said this once you were awake. But, I really wish you were alright and were feeling well," Peter said and chuckled at a thought.

"You, know I never thought I would say this, but I miss you talking none stop and annoying me with mountains of questions," Peter said. He sighed knowing she could hear him, while he stared at her hand that was in his as he thought some more.

"Don't stop now it was getting adorable," Revenge said in a quiet raspy voice.

* * *

Natasha was getting antsy, which she wasn't use to at all. Since she had been trained since childhood that she was to always remain calm and emotionless. Well today she couldn't, because she knew they all had the same thought in the back of their heads. What if they put Revenge in the hospital. It was a terrifying thought, because now it made her wonder, what if Revenge has family who has been looking for her, for the past two years. The two years that the kid spent with her and the others.

They would joke every once and a while, that Revenge was a fugitive or a runaway with a family or none. She just didn't know, like she didn't know Revenge's real name they ever got was Revenge saying that she lost the rights to her name, that she doesn't own her name no more. Natasha always figured that Revenge was telling them that she faked her death, but Tasha was always shot down by the others. She knew that the kid was smarter then she let on because she kept Fury from even knowing her past and name. It was rather impressive in Natasha's opinion.

She sighed shaking the thoughts of Revenge out of her head, this wasn't about her anymore, this was about finding Banner and figuring out why they had memory lose. Natasha just then noticed that they were in a quin jet, which has landed on the helicarrier, so she got off and followed the other.

"Oh my gosh, I'm such a idiot," Tony said stopping them in the hall on the way to Fury's office.

"What, you figured out you aren't a real man once you sound like teenage girl?" Clint asked snickering and Natasha popped him up side the head.

Tony sent a sharp glare towards Clint, and said,"Ha ha, very funny, no I just forgot I can go to my call history and call the recent number that called me. Meaning I can ask Bruce where he is and if he doesn't know I can trace this number."

"Well, what are you waiting for call it," Clint said in a demanding tone and tony rolled his eyes then called the number.

* * *

Bruce was so glad now that he had decided to stay by the pay phone. Because once it started ringing he answered it knowing it was Tony or one of the others.

"Bruce, where are you?" Tony asked instead of saying hello. Bruce was fine with this though because it was a good question.

"Magadan, Russia," Bruce said in reply so glad this machine hasn't asked for money yet.

"Okay, stay where you are we're coming to get you," Tony said and hung up.

"Bye to you too Tony," Bruce said hanging the phone up. He then went back to the wall where he had been sitting against waiting for the call last time.

* * *

"Revenge!" Peter said happily looking up to be greeted by her Cheshire grin.

"Your like a giant hugable panda, that I just want to hug, so cute," Revenge said closing her eyes, smiling, and scrunching her nose up at the same time. Peter smiled at this because she did that when ever she thoughts something was cute which made her look cute as well. He wanted to slap himself for that quick thought.

Peter then looked at the door seeing a nurse come into the room with a clip board and a syringe.

"Oh, sweetie your not suppose to be awake yet, doctor's orders. He wants you to be asleep while you heal," the nurse said and pulled a vile out of her pocket.

"No I think I'm fine, seriously I don't hurt and my wounds aren't very serious," Revenge said scowling a little.

"No they are serious the doctor said so," the nurse insisted and put the syringe's tip in the vile and pulled the handle back getting substance in the syringe.

Peter's spidey sense started to go off like crazy and he looked at the nurse. He gave the nurse a kind nervous smiled and asked,"Don't you think you could ask the doctor if she can stay awake, she looks fine to me?"

"Sorry, no can do," the nurse said.

Revenge took the I.V out of her arm quickly before the nurse could put the syringe in it and inject the substance it held.

"I'm fine," Revenge said going hostile on the nurse. Peter couldn't help want to be hostile towards the nurse to, there was something about her that made his spidey sense go crazy.

"Hold still!" the nurse growled and tried to get Revenge to hold still so she could give her the shot. Peter read the nurse's name tag, it said Misty Tech. He quickly figured out that it was Mystique and that this wasn't a real nurse and his eyes got real wide. There was nothing he could do, but pull Revenge away from the nurse, while he wasn't in costume. The next thing was unplanned for, because Mystique crumbled to the ground unconscious and there standing was someone neither him or Revenge would have never expected to see here.

"Lana!" Revenge said.

"It's Allana you dweeb," said the familiar teen.

**To be continued:**

**I okay first off I'm sorry it took such a long time for this chapter to be made. I apologize greatly, and second off all HA HA I left ya hanging. Anyway thank ya'll for replying. And to clear some things up, once I said Somebody make a form for this chapter, I'm not sure if I clarified or not that Somebody is a guest who has been replying to my story. So yeah, thanks for the forms though, but I wont be needing them. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Caught in Gwen Stacy's Web

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Past:**

About a week later Peter was finally released from the Avenger's care unit. He was rather happy to get out of there mainly because the Avengers scared him a lot, and the girl Rev was ten times worse. Seriously, the morning before he was going to be let go, he had been woken up by his Spidey Sense screaming, this was because Rev was by his bed side throwing knives at the wall. The bad part about it was that she was throwing them where they had to fly over him.

Truth be told that freaked him out, but on the good side she stopped throwing the knives once she saw him awake, and simply told him he was having a nightmare and that none of this was real. Peter almost believed her, but he knew it was a lie so he dropped it.

Once Aunt May and him got home, they took a nice deep breath, feeling like the crushing walls were gone. He knew his Aunt was just as happy as he was to get away from the Avengers. Frankly he couldn't blame her at all.

So right now Peter was sitting on the couch doing a boat load of make up work. He had got the liberty of checking the 101 voice messages from Gwen, that she left the house phone. Most of them of are her yelling at him, some of them are her crying over the phone begging him to pick up, and the rest of them are from her simply asking in a calm voice to call her.

Peter stopped his homework his Aunt May had dropped off, before she went back to work. She had ordered him to stay home for another week or two, and she had to reluctantly go back to work so she can pay the bills. He sighed at the thought that his Aunt was struggling to pay the house note and the other bills, and simply refused to let him help. Peter sighed again and called Gwen knowing she would be home by now, from school and he figured it would get his mind of his Aunt's troubles, that and had to face the Wrath of Gwen Stacy sooner or later.

"Hello?" Mrs. Stacy asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Stacy can I talk to Gwen please?" Peter asked nervously and heard Mrs. Stacy yell for Gwen.

"Peter PARKER! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN?! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD OF BEEN DEAD!" Gwen screamed over the phone. Peter's hopeful plan of calling Gwen's house phone would keep her from yelling at him failed.

"I was in the hospital," Peter said.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME! They don't know your you know who right?" Gwen asked going from yelling to a calm worried tone.

"No, no, no, they don't and I couldn't call because my phone was stolen," Peter said.

"Oh, good, when are you coming back to school?" Gwen asked.

"Next week...Hey why don't you come over tomorrow, Aunt May is cooking big she invited the girl who saved me over and as a welcome gift type thing," Peter said.

"A girl?" Gwen asked.

"Hey, don't worry you my number one girl other then Aunt May of course, beside this kid is like completely crazy," Peter said.

"Fine, I'll see you then, Pete, bye," Gwen said.

"Bye, Gwen," Peter said and Gwen hung up on him and he let out a relieved sighed. He was glad that was out of the way, and with that he went back to his home work.

**To be continued:**

**Hey, sorry it took so long, but I've had a lot of stuff going on, a lot of friend drama. Some of it I swore not to tell anyone, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's short, and thanks for who ever liked and/or commented on my story. It really means a lot to me.**


	13. This Great Escape was to Easy

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Present:**

"What are you doing here, Lana?" Revenge asked the teenage girl with the black unruly hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes.

"It's Allana, and I would ask you the same, but you live with the Avengers, so I can't...I'm here because I'm visiting my dad. He was an agent, but now he's a coma patent who's not allowed to be a normal hospital," Allana said.

"Oh...Well, thanks we better be going," Revenge said getting out of the hospital bed. Peter sighed because right now he was practically invisible.

"Ha ha, very funny speed bump, I'm coming with you do," Alana said and Revenge raised an eyebrow.

"Heck no! You'll slow me down!" Revenge yelled.

"Says the girl who's about to escape an hospital and go do something possibly stupid and dangerous," Alana said.

"Well played, Lana, well played," Revenge said and looked at the camera and said,"We should go before Santa's evil elves come and get us," and with that sirens started going off.

"Well time to go, Shorty, uh, Alana," Peter said and took off with the two ready to make a great escape.

* * *

Bruce was bored as he sat against the wall, messing with a rock he found. He was trying everything possible to keep himself distracted, while he waited for some certain people. Bruce sighed wondering what was taking them so long, they should of been here by now and the only reason knew that was because of the spare watch he kept in his pocket of his pants. He looked up at the sky hoping to see a quin jet.

* * *

Tony was quiet for once as he sat in his chair in the quin jet, thinking. He was mentally going over his and Bruce's talk, it had something to do with Spider-Man. That's all he could remember so far, right now,he was sure that Bruce would tell him what it was about once they picked him up. Hopefully no Russians take seeing the Quinjet the wrong way and try to shoot them down.

* * *

Peter was silent as he helped the two spitfires to escape the prison like hospital. It was rather easy to escape in his opinion since the hospital oddly had weak security precautions, which was surprising. Once he was out there with the two girls, he followed them, well more like him and Lana followed Revenge as she staggered down the road. If that girl was anything and you could describe her with one word it would be stubborn or you would say it was impossible.

He let out a sigh as his short friend stumbled into an abandoned building. Revenge had taken him here once, she said it was something nobody knew about, and it was her own hide away. Just then Revenge turned around pointing a fingure in Allana's face, and demanded,"What ever you see from the outside and the inside, to the street, you must promise to never tell a soul in your life, or I will delete you."

Peter frowned at the word delete, so he just grabbed her gently by the shoulders and turned her around to face the door. He then looked at Allana and mouthed '_Sorry!_' then opened the door and said,"Okay, come on Little Miss Spitfire lets get inside your hideout, before I decide to hide your laptop, so you can't watch anymore Death Note."

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Revenge whined slashed yelled, quickly stumbled inside with the two teen right behind her, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

In the shadows unknown about across the street stood a man in the shadows. He watched the loud mouth tell the other girl off, before the boy whispering something to her, causing another out burst from the girl. The man watched them disappear into the house and shut the door. He remained in the shadows of the alley he was in, and opened his phone and called someone. "Sir, I found them," stalker guy said into the phone.

"Good, stay put, Agent Ward, we'll be over soon, don't loose them," A fimiliar voice said on the otherside of the call.

"Yes, sir," Agent Ward said.

**To be continued:**

**WhooHoo! Anyway I love this cliff hangers. Anyway I give thanks to those, who have been loyal readers, who always, well usually comment. I'm half way to a hundred comments, so I decided to make this one interesting and throw in more of a plot. I will also confirm that I have been thinking through a second plot for a sequel to this story. Anyway again thanks to the comments I got and the new followers, koodos to you guys. Bye! and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Gwen this Rev, Rev this Gwen

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Past:**

Gwen was standing in her room looking through closet looking for something to where. So far she had nothing so she let out a frustrated sigh. "I have nothing to wear," Gwen complained.

"Do you want to show up that other girl that's coming to dinner?" Gwen's friend asked.

"Yes," Gwen said and faced her best friend Allana.

"Then sit back and watch the master pick you out the best outfit in the world," Allana said and stood up and walked to Gwen's closet. Gwen just sighed again and sat down on her bed where her friend had recently been sitting on. Allana looked through the closet and looked at Gwen like she was crazy before saying,"You have nothing fancy."

"Good, thing I prepare for these things," Allana continued and pulled a red cocktail dress out of her bag. It wasn't to fancy, but it did the trick of telling another girl to back off from her boy.

Gwen smiled and hugged her best friend, before pulling away and saying,"I owe you big time, A," and she took the dress and went and changed. Once she came back she did her make up and hair and left with Allana.

* * *

Revenge looked at her closet she didn't have anything nice to wear, she normally didn't care, but she had to look somewhat good for dinner. She was about to just wear a band T and skinny jeans and be done with it. That's when Pepper barged into her room followed by three other women: Natasha, Jane, and Betty.

"Don't you people ever knock?" Revenge asked annoyed she then focused on that the four were hiding stuff behind their back.

"What are you hiding?" Revenge asked, only to see the horror of makeup and dresses.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Revenge had been dolled up, she had managed to convince the four crazies to let her do her own make up. They had put her in a black cocktail dress, with a jean jacket with sleeves that came to her elbows, tights, and black leather ankle length boots. She put red lipstick on, since it was the only color she owned, mascara, base, blush, and powered and that's all. Revenge didn't want to look like she was trying to still Peter from his girlfriend. She wasn't stupid she figured someone like Peter wouldn't be single, unless he wasn't straight which she was perfectly fine with. Revenge didn't care if anyone was gay or not they were human and they were equal.

* * *

Gwen finally got to Peter's house and she knocked on the door. Peter opened the door and let Gwen in at first he was taken back by what she was wearing, but he understood what she doing, so he smiled and said,"Wow, just wow, you look beautiful, Gwen, I didn't know you were this much of a girl," and he cracked a smile. Gwen just glared at him and hit him playfully for that comment and Peter leaned away from her and laughed, causing her to smile. She then walked into the kitchen and greeted Aunt May, it had been a while since she had last seen her.

"Gwen, I'm so happy to see you, and I see Peter had called you back," Aunt May said fondly and hugged Gwen.

"Please, take a seat, we'll just have to wait for the hero of the day," Aunt May said Gwen took a seat at the table. Just then the door bell went off and Aunt May rushed to the door and let the girl in.

* * *

Revenge smiled as Aunt May let her in and greeted her with a hug, it almost reminded her of her grandmother. She looked at her and Aunt may said,"Right this way, Dear," and she was led into the kitchen.

Revenge looked at Gwen who stood up from the table and turned to face her. "Nice to meet you,I'm Gwen, and you must be the girl who saved Peter," Gwen said with a smug smile.

"Everyone keeps saying that I merely just found him bleeding to death, really it was the doctors who saved him, not me, Oh! and you can call me Rev or Revi," Revenge said.

"Well, Rev, what you did was still heroic, I'm Peter's girlfriend by the way, and I know how the nit wit has an act for trouble from time to time," Gwen said smirking and saw Peter shrink in his chair in the corner of her eye.

"I figured as much, you're way to pretty to be just his friend, he's very lucky to have someone like you," Revenge said with another small fake smile. Gwen was taken back by that comment she had expected the girl to scoff and roll her eyes and be like _'I'll see about that.' _

"Thank you," Gwen said and smiled and little back. After that they had dinner and she actually started to enjoy the girl's company she found it cute how she was socially awkward like Peter. She hadn't expected that they would it off and actually might become good friends. At the end of the night Peter was called a idiot by the two girls for being careless before they had to leave for home. Gwen was the first to go when her friend Allana came to pick her up for a sleep over of some sort.

This left Revenge sitting with Peter in awkward silence for about twenty minutes having a staring contest before Happy came and picked her up. Right before Revenge left she said,"You blinked, Parker," and walked out the door and headed home.

**To be Continued:**

**Okay first off thanks for any reviews if I got any, I can't keep track. But I got have a hundred reviews! *Victory Dance* Sorry about the prolonged update, but I hope this chapter was long enough. Thanks goes to the new followers I got who love or like this story. I plan on finishing it this summer and I should be able to update more often since school will be over shortly. So yeah thanks and kudos to you guys!**


End file.
